


Keep Away

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji tries to keep something slippery away from Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blowing Bubbles
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any of the characters. I cry myself to sleep at night because of this. Take pity and don't sue me.

Renji grinned a bit as he dipped his finger into the slippery substance, swirling his finger around inside of it as he looked up at Ichigo with a mischievous shine in his eyes.

“Stop lookin at me like that, ya jerk. Give it here, stop actin like ya know what yer doin.” Ichigo said, making a grab for the bottle.

Renji smirked and used his height advantage to keep the bottle out of the orange-haired teen's grasp.

Ichigo growled. “Give it here, teme, so we can get started!”

“No, I'm not done yet. Who says you get to do it first??” Renji growled in response.

“Because! I know what I'm doin and you don't!” The younger Shinigami pressed himself up against the redhead's body in an attempt to get the bottle out of Renji's grasp.

“Hey, hey, Strawberry, be patient. I'll give it to ya.” Renji practically purred against the young man's ear.

Ichigo blushed and moved away from Renji, folding his arms and looking off to the side. Fine! If the older Shinigami wanted to be a giant dick, then let him! It wasn't like the redhead wasn't normally a jerk anyway.

The tall Shinigami smirked and brought the bottle down, sticking his finger into it once more, swirling it around until it came into contact with what he was looking for. He pulled out the small stick that was inside of it, and dribbled liquid everywhere as he did so.

“Oh my God! Renji! You're makin a huge fuckin mess!” Ichigo yelled.

“Shut up, yer just jealous 'cause I'm goin first. This is fun!” Renji said with a smirk, bringing the plastic stick to his lips and blowing gently, causing shiny, round objects to push out of the two round holes in the stick.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as the tall redhead got a starry-eyed look in his eyes at the sight of what he'd done.

“Damn, Renji. All yer doin is blowing bubbles.” Ichigo muttered, reaching over to snatch at the bottle and the plastic stick once more.

 

End


End file.
